Élan
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "Deja el sueño y permite a la primavera hablar en lenguas más antiguas que el hombre. Escucha al narciso contar su historia, permítete andar, salir y ser quien sienta la mañana." -Nightwish, Élan. /watch?v zPonioDYnoY


Élan.

*Historia basada en la canción de Nightwish, Élan. watch?v=8cfGLKgT8S8*

"_Riding hard every shooting star  
come to life open mind  
have a laugh at the orthodox,  
Come, drink deep, let the dam of mind seep,  
Travel with great Élan  
Dance a jig at the funeral..." __Nightwish- Élan._

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron súbitamente. Una corriente de aire atravesó la copa en la que ella estaba recostada, sin embargo, eso no fue un limitante para que ella disfrutara de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró, se estiró y se quedó quieta un momento, como si ella estuviese escuchando un mensaje que ese día de primavera tenía para ella.

Bajó lentamente de la rama en la que se había quedado dormida y peinó su larga melena negra y empezó a caminar como hacía cada mañana desde que su amo la había dejado en la aldea. Ella había decidido que no seguiría aquél camino que le habían impuesto años atrás, simplemente ella era muy inquieta para seguir una vida monótona; se trataba de un espíritu libre y era muy consciente de ello.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y dejó que inundara su espíritu, el rumbo jamás fue trazado pero eso no le importaba. Sabía (o por lo menos creía) que había muchas cosas además de la pequeña aldea y el bosque en el que la habían dejado para que recibiera una instrucción adecuada. El solo recuerdo de la noche antes en la que ella escapara y decidiera aventurarse por las territorios desconocidos hizo que ella se estremeciera, no era algo digno de recordar, según ella.

La emoción de encontrar más de lo que ya conocía le emocionaba y sería increíble descubrir todas las cosas que no se conocían, tan solo en dos años había logrado atravesar los mares que cubrían su hogar y había llegado a lugares totalmente diferentes, había hecho tanto o más que su amo. Conocía flores, las más bellas y desconocidas para muchos, sabía de medicinas, conocía idiomas que podrían decirse incluso más antiguos que el mundo mismo… El mundo había sido creado para los valientes y ella era una de ellos. No sabía cuánto conocería, sólo algo era seguro: Ella no pararía hasta que el gran Señor decidiera llamarla a su lado y eso podría suceder en un día o en cincuenta años.

Su pequeña figura andaba por todos lados, no había un lugar al que ella quisiera llegar y tampoco encontraba un lugar en el que ella quisiera quedarse. La joven de veinticinco años andaba como alma errante, o al menos eso era lo que todo el mundo que se topaba con ella decía. Siempre era lo mismo, llegaba a un lugar y se quedaba poco menos de un ciclo lunar, aprendía tanto como podía y se iba. No se había acostumbrado a dormir en un hogar, había olvidado muchísimas cosas y, a pesar de ello, no se arrepentía de nada.

Había muchísimas cosas que habían cambiado en ella. Ella ya no utilizaba los coloridos kimonos a los que se había acostumbrado en su niñez, había dejado a un lado las vestimentas que resultaban tan incómodas para ella, sus largos cabellos habían dejado de estar al aire libre y estaban atadas para que no le fueran estorbosas si era necesario correr, al igual que sus prendas, había comenzado a utilizar prendas similares a las que el hermano de su amo utilizaba y que le permitían correr sin caer o subir un árbol rápidamente.

Toda ella había cambiado, sin embargo algo seguía intacto: Su curiosidad y su vitalidad. La joven siempre se había caracterizado por ser tan jovial y eso era algo que sus bellos ojos reflejaban sin problemas y aunque el temor de que su amo la estuviese persiguiendo por su desobediencia no hacían que perdiera el sueño, además de que no era seguro que él estuviese buscándola.

Y así, durante su viaje habían pasado años y ella se convirtió en una bella mujer. El tiempo se había encargado de hacer de ella una mujer de envidiable silueta y un carácter que enamoraría a todo aquél que la tratase. Por cada lugar que hubiese conocido de la bella forastera que sólo llegaba unos días y luego se iba se contaban innumerables historias de hombres despechados que, en un intento de retener la belleza de esa mujer, habían sido despreciados por la misma. Ella siempre se mantuvo fiel a la idea de que ella compartiría su vida con quien quisiera caminar con ella y no retenerla.

Un día, en los que el crudo invierno hacía sus primeras apariciones, la bella errante fue interceptada por alguien que ella creyó jamás le seguiría el rastro en su vida humana. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y echó a correr. Corrió tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, poco después el hombre de cabellos albinos comenzó a seguirla a paso rápido. Ella seguía corriendo, temiendo por su libertad, escuchó una cascada, corrió y se arrojó. Incluso para el gran demonio fue imposible detenerla.

Un par de silenciosas lágrimas se escaparon por sus ojos al ver un montículo de ropa flotar en el agua. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Así fue como volvió a la aldea donde él la había dejado, llevando la noticia de que ella se había arrojado al agua, dejando de lado las memorias que habían compartido… De eso había pasado un año ya y él sentía ese momento tan fresco como si hubiese sucedido un día anterior.

Por otro lado, en otro lugar, una bella mujer bailaba y cantaba junto con un par de niños idénticos a ella, los tres cantaban y danzaban junto a una fogata. Cantaban por su libertad, por su felicidad. Porque nadie pudiese detenerlos, porque nadie les limitara. Pues eran espíritus libres y ese era el único impulso que ellos tenían y necesitaban.

-Fin.

Escrito y editado por Alkaeni, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
